


Leve

by ZacGreen



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick G, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Hay veces en las que el amor, no es suficiente.No puede superarlo todo.Drabble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ya sé que me daban por muerta, pero volví! No sé cuando lo haré de nuevo, pero heme aquí(?)

Jason lo miró como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra, y Dick supo, que tal como lo había pensado en un principio, no estaba ni enterado de lo que sentía ahora. Suspiró con resignación, y a fin de obtener lo que quería, dijo aquello que sabía, lo separaría de Jason definitivamente.

— Hay alguien más, Jay. Lo siento.

_Dick cerró los ojos, y dejó que su hermano continuase con ello. No sabía decir porqué lo hizo, seguramente si se hubiese opuesto, Jason habría dejado de tocarle y de hacerle ese tipo de cosas. Mordidas que en otro tiempo le habrían hecho gemir, ahora no le producían más que una sensación hueca, sin sentimientos. Las manos recorriendo su cuerpo, tocando lugares que él mismo le había mostrado a su hermano como aquellos que lo ponían como loco, no lograban hacerlo sentir nada. Su mente viajaba en esos instantes. Viajaba al circo, viajaba con sus padres._

_No quería pensar en ese chico que lo usaba a placer, y que aunque procuraba tratarlo bien, no sentía nada hacia su persona. Dick desconectó su mente del momento, y puso su piloto automático. Gemidos, palabras de cariño, miradas y movimientos que haría con cualquier otro de sus amantes salían de su cuerpo sin la necesidad de que Dick deseara que así fuese._

_Porque, ¿Qué tan masoquista debe ser una persona para permitir que la usen como un reemplazo? En su cabeza, eso era lo que él representaba para Jason. No hacía mucho había descubierto los mensajes que Damian y Jay compartían. Fue como un balde de agua fría, porqué había creído ciegamente que el segundo Robin lo amaba. Que cuando lo buscaba en las noches lluviosas, lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él, porque lo quería cerca, porque necesitaba de su persona._

_Pero después de chocar con la dura realidad, Dick simplemente no podía creer que fuese tan ciego. Tuvo que volver cuando Jason le pidió que se cambiase de posición, y que alzase más las caderas, justo como la perra que era, y así lo hizo, antes de sentir como la erección húmeda penetraba su carne una vez más. Volvió a dejar su mente divagar. No quería pensar en él, no quería pensar en Jason y en Damian, no quería saber nada de los murciélagos._

_Recordó entonces aquellas veces en Spyral, donde había sentido una libertad tan abrumadora que no había sabido hacer uso de ella. No había logrado aprovechar nada. No permitió que nadie se le acercase. Porque podría estar muerto legalmente, pero él seguiría amando a su pequeño hermano._

_¿Y es que acaso podía culparlo? No realmente, no luego de haberle mentido de esa forma. Se rió internamente cuando recordó que se lo habían advertido. Hay cosas que ni siquiera el amor supera._

_Sintió un nudo formándose en su pecho, y tuvo que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que Jason lo estaba llamando entre suspiros. Llevó sus manos a su propio miembro, ayudándose a terminar justo al mismo tiempo que el menor. No sabía que más hacer para no descolocar al pequeño pajarito en ese momento._

_Se sentía fuera de lugar en Gotham. Aunque su familia le había dado la bienvenida al final, luego de tantas cosas, aún se sentía alienado, extraño. Las cosas con Bruce no mejoraban, Barbara estaba de viaje, Timmy intentaba ponerse al día con los Titanes, y con el nuevo equipo. Damian… Damian estaba extraño, hasta que encontró la razón._

_Sus encuentros con Jason se volvían cada vez más forzados, más tensos. Lo que no lograba entender era si Jason ya se había dado cuenta. Cuando ellos iniciaron su relación, había sido principalmente porque estaba Dick estaba dispuesto dar mucho más de su parte._

_Ahora, con Damian siendo tan poco perceptivo, tal vez Jason debía ocupar el lugar del perceptivo. No había otra manera. Claro, tal vez deberían esperar un poco, al menos hasta que la pubertad terminase de hacer su trabajo con él pequeño demonio._

_Soltó el aire que le había quedado en el pecho, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Debió haberse quedado muerto. Seguramente en Spyral las cosas habrían sido mucho menos complicadas, y sobre todo menos dolorosas. Sintió el miembro flácido salir de él y un par de besos se acumularon sobre su espalda. Estuvo a punto de girarse para apartarlo. Pero solo hundió más su rostro en la almohada._

_— ¿Estás bien Dickie? — dijo su hermano bajando de la cama, y buscando sus cigarrillos._

_— Deberíamos dejar esto, ¿no crees? — dijo sin pensar._


	2. Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿No les pasa que entre más piensan un asunto más cambian de opinión?

Dick se fue esa mañana.

Jason había pretendido que el imbécil no abrió su bocota, y le dio un beso desesperado para callarlo. Para no escucharlo más. Durmieron juntos, sin embargo Dick tenía el alma  y el cuerpo en otro lugar.

Si estaba dispuesto a terminar así su relación con el menor, ¿no sería acaso él quien estaba cansado de esa relación? Jason le diría si estaba harto de él. Jason era así, sincero y poco reflexivo, directo.

¿Acaso no era él quien ya no quería más nada con Jason y veía en su acercamiento con Dami una oportunidad de salir corriendo, con una buena excusa para evitar un conflicto serio con Red? Bien, no del todo, él sabía reconocer los inicios de una relación. El pequeño demonio pronto comprendería que lo que decía sentir por el segundo ex Robin era más que un interés meramente fraternal. Justo como le había ocurrido a él al enamorarse de Jason.

Un nudo se hizo en su pecho.

¿Por qué había permitido que todo eso pasara? No había controlado su boca. Había decidido por sus hermanos tan impulsivamente que no pensó en nada.

¿¡Qué demonios había sido eso de “Hay otro”!?

Maldijo mentalmente. Era una persona horrible. Una horrible, fea, y despreciable persona.

Pero ya había metido la pata, y lo correcto era afrontar las consecuencias.

De alguna manera se escurrió del abrazo de hierro que Jay había echado sobre él, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Necesitaba pensar. Pensar en un lugar donde Jason no estuviera a diez centímetros de él, totalmente indefenso, y mostrándole cuán horrible ser humano era.

Caminó hacia la cocina. Odiaba el café, pero eso ayudaría a distraerlo. Así que se preparó una enorme taza cargada. Salió a la pequeña terraza de su departamento y se sentó en el piso, pegando sus piernas a su pecho, manteniendo entre sus dedos el café caliente.

La mañana lo sorprendió así, helado y con una taza a medio tomar. Miraba a la nada, sintiéndose incapaz de volver la vista hacia atrás, avergonzado.

¿Qué clase de excusa había sido esa? ¿”Hay alguien más”?

La expresión de Jay había sido lo peor. De rabia contenida, de enojo, de resignación… e incluso de alivio.

Dick no se lo había imaginado. Podía jurar que vio como los hombros del mercenario se destensaban, como si les hubiese sacado un enorme peso de encima. Eso había dolido, y si no estuviese ahora tan inseguro, habría sido un signo inequívoco de que Jason también estaba harto de aquello.

Pensó en lo que Damian y Jay podrían tener en determinado momento, en Damian tomando su lugar. Sin dudas Jason se lo merecía, se merecía a alguien que no estuviese tan dañado, que no tuviese su misma maldita facilidad para caer rendido a alguien más que no fuese su maldita pareja.

Soltó una risita y se sobresaltó al oír la ventana correrse, para abrirle paso al segundo ex Robin con una maldita expresión estoica como ella sola.

Solo intercambiaron la mirada unos segundos. Solo necesitó eso.

Claro que lo quería a su lado, pero no había sido esa su suerte.

* * *

¿Fin? La verdad no lo sé bien. No depende de mi exactamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba seguirlo, ya lo había dicho. Pero pues... Ya ven.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Review? ¿Criticas? ¿Algo?
> 
> Yo sé, yo sé, pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema.


End file.
